Pillow pet
by tataalicat
Summary: "Jen what is this?" He questioned. She smiled, "It's a pillow pet Jethro." Gibbs finds a pillow pet in Jenny's room one night, but that's not the surprising part in the situation. Lots of Jibbs.


**A/n: So I just got a dream light, at 14... but i love it, its so cute! An like I have a pillow pet and it gave me inspiration for this little one shot! Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Jen what the hell is this?"

Gibbs stood in Jenny's bedroom, a pillow pet in his hand.

She smiled, climbing off the bed and walking up to him. "It's a pillow pet Jethro." She said, taking the item from his hands.

"A pillow what?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

She giggled some. "A pillow pet Jethro, really you need to get out of that basment of yours more. You can use it as a a pillow, but then you can fold it into a a stuffed animal." She demenstrated by folding the black pillow, turning it into a penguin. She turned it in her hands so it faced him. "See?" She asked with a huge grin.

He shook his head, "Why do I have the feeling that this is for a child?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, "What can I say? They are cute!" She said, hugging the pillow to her chest.

He shook his head and crawled into her bed, waiting for her to follow him. She sat the pillow pet on her bed as she changed into her nightgown. He picked it up and examined it for a bit, trying to figure out what the big deal about it was. it was a pillow with an animals head on it, it wasn't anything speacial to him. Jenny turned around to find him holding the pillow, she glared at him and snatched it out of his hands. "Don't touch him Jethro! You don't appriciate him!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Him?" He questioned.

She shrugged, "Got a promblem with that?"

He stared at her for a moment, not really sure what to say. She stood with her hands on her hips, the pillow pet tucked between her elbow and waist. He slowly shook his head at her and her eybrows raised, "What Jethro?"

"You are a grown woman and you are freaking out over a stuffed pillow-animal thing." He said, the coners of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

"Jethro look at him! He's like really cute and comfortable. I don't care if it's for a little kid or not I like them." She stated. She stood staring at him as he lay on the bed, gazing back at her. She was wearing a one of her short green nightgowns, which was teasing Gibbs to much for his liking. "Will you just come to bed already?" He questioned.

She gave him a half hearted smile and tossed the pillow on her side of the bed, then walked over to his side of the bed and sat donw beside him. "Hi." She said with a smile. He gave her a half grin, "Hey."

She climbed over him and laid down beside him, pulling the blanket up over her. She threw one of her legs over his and rested her head in the crook of his neck, then wrapped an arm around him. He took her hand in his own and rubbed her back with his other, sometimes drawing shapes with his finger tips. They lay in silence for a while, Gibbs musing over the idea of Jenny being so obsessed with her pillow pet.

_It doesn't even look like a penguin! _He thought to himself.

"Hey Jen?" He said softly.

"Hmm..?" She mumbled, half asleep already.

"Does your pillow have a name?" He was almost afraid to ask.

She gave a light chuckle, "uhh...Yes..."

"Jen?"

She looked up at him with a huge grin, "Well..."

"Jen what is it!"

She slid her body so she was on top of him and rested her chin on his chest, "I named him Leroy."

Gibbs just stared at her for a minutes or so, not sure how he should react to the name. Jenny stared back at him and was getting fed up with the silence, so she reached up and pressed her lips to his in a long hard kiss. He slid his hands up from her back and tangled them into her hair. She smiled against him, but had to pull away when air was nessecary.

"What would possess you to name him that?"

She smiled wickedly, "Because he's cute, just like the real Leroy." She responded with a smirk.

"I am not cute." He deadpanned.

She giggled and brought her mouth close to his ear, "Your right, you are so much better looking." She whispered.

She slid off of him and rolled over, then grabbed her pillow pet and hugged it to herself. Gibbs chuckled and spooned her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered in her ear, "I love you jenny."

She grinned into her pillow, "Love you to Jethro."


End file.
